


in the end, you'll always have me

by nanagganan



Series: well, fuck [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baekhyun has a mental breakdown, Domestic Fluff, M/M, and i don't blame him, they're both stressedt college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: Kyungsoo discovers that maybe what he feels for his roommate runs deeper than mere libido.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: well, fuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175594
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	in the end, you'll always have me

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #86!!!! some softies for y'all after the previous two lol

Kyungsoo closes the door with his body, sliding down to the floor as he heaves a sigh. His mind is spinning, filled to the brim with keywords he swears he will never forget after today. 

_The Subsidies Code wasn’t in the Kennedy Round, it was the Tokyo Round. And the DDA was… what was it again?_ He can't believe he managed to fuck up an important quiz in the last week before midterms. Again. For the third class out of the six he took this semester. _Maybe he's just not cut out for law school._

He sighs. 

There's no use mulling over it, what's done is done. He still has midterms and finals to ace so he can make up for the lost 30% for the quiz. And his brain is fried, his temples throbbing in pain from all the stress. All he wants to do now is to take a hot bath, cook up some good old ramyeon, and get some well-deserved sleep. Yeah, that's it. Sleep is always the answer to all your problems.

So Kyungsoo sloppily takes his shoes off, too tired to care if they were facing the right way or not, too sleepy to notice whether or not the floor is clean enough to store his bag. He just wants to make a beeline to his side of the closet, grab some pajamas and run a bath for himself. Kyungsoo might even use those fancy bath salts Baekhyun got him for his birthday a few months ago.

But first, he's parched.

He rummages around for his water bottle. He remembers re-filling it back on campus grounds and curses when he finds it empty. He probably was too preoccupied with thoughts of _failure, incompetence, and you shouldn't have been so stubborn to go with law_ , that everything else was just a blur. 

He sighs.

How many times has Kyungsoo sighed today? Maybe too much, maybe too little. He doesn't remember, really. But he does remember to quench this incessant need to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

After sniffing the snout of his water bottle, making sure it hasn't smelled bad just yet, Kyungsoo makes his way to the apartment's tiny kitchen. 

Where he trips.

On a very, _very_ large object.

Everything goes topsy-turvy after thatー Kyungsoo's water bottle flies somewhere near the fridge as he falls face-first on the floor, his elbow receiving the brunt end of the fall. He groans loudly while rolling over, nursing the elbow that is sure to sport a nasty bruise in the next few hours.

As soon as he sits up, he finally realizes just what object he had tripped upon setting foot in the kitchen.

It was Baekhyun－ his nosy and annoying roommate. Baekhyun, his hot and cute roommate. Baekhyun, owner of the prettiest dick Kyungsoo has even seen in his life. Baekhyun, who's currently all snotty, teary-faced and curling up on the floor, sniffling.

_Oh no, that can't be good._

"Baekhyun-ah?" Kyungsoo softly calls, straightening up after pulling Baekhyun upright. His roommate doesn't respond. "Baekhyun-ah, what's wrong?"

The question seems to flip Baekhyun's internal switch because the other man _sobs_ and bursts into more tears. And Kyungsoo panics. He's never seen Baekhyun like this. Sure, he cries when he's stressed but it's never the loud wailing Kyungsoo is currently faced with.

So Kyungsoo does the unthinkable: he hugs Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun, unsurprisingly, hugs back, head snuggled on one of Kyungsoo shoulders for comfort. He lets Baekhyun sob his frustrations out, ignoring the tear stains on his light gray sweater.

Even though they’ve seen each other naked, had given each other hand-jobs, blowjobs and even the occasional quick fuck when things get _too_ stressful, they’ve never once touched each other casually, much less for comfort like this. 

It feels ...different.

When Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun crying there on the floor, face devoid of its usual shimmering vigor, it felt like his heart had been punctured by a million needles. The alarms in his head were blaring loudly as though it was the apocalypse and the only thing that could stop it from happening is if Baekhyun, the human equivalent of the sun, was smiling again.

And that’s when Kyungsoo realizes that, _oh_ , _maybe I like him more than a friend._

Kyungsoo feels his heart squeeze at the thought, unconsciously holding Baekhyun tighter. He lets his thoughts wander, thinking of the what-ifs— the benefits and drawbacks of liking his own roommate. _Does liking your roommate equate to liking your own best friend? Will things go awry if he confesses one day?_

But then Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun quieting down to tiny hiccups, arms dangling weakly from Kyungsoo’s shoulders. And maybe, just maybe, none of that matters after all.

Kyungsoo brings his hands up to softly pat Baekhyun’s head, humming the song he heard Baekhyun play on the keyboard a few days ago.

When everything is calmer, Kyungsoo speaks up.

“Better?”

A nod. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, no. 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Baekhyun would agree to his next offer, but there’s no harm in asking. “Do you want to shower together and go to bed?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says close to a whisper but doesn’t move away. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo tries his best to hoist them up together, leaning on the adjacent counter when they wobble slightly off balance. He can’t feel his legs after sitting down for so long and wants nothing more than to stretch his limbs out, but Baekhyun is counting on him to support them both, legs weak and body exhausted after that long crying session.

And after today, Kyungsoo knows he will prioritize Baekhyun’s well-being more than anything else.

So he lets Baekhyun be and carries them both to their tiny en suite. He allows himself to talk about his horrid day in hopes of earning a laugh out of his roommate.

And when Baekhyun smiles, albeit faintly, Kyungsoo thinks he wouldn't mind taking care of Baekhyun like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> full disclaimer i did **not** fail my international economics law class like kyungsoo here but i did mix up the wto rounds rotfl
> 
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
